Color photographic materials are exposed and then developed and the oxidized aromatic primary amine developing agents react with the couplers to form images. In this system, the colors are reproduced by subtractive color photography and yellow, magenta and cyan dye images form in response to the blue, green and red complementary colors in order to reproduce these colors.
Acylacetanilide type couplers and malondianilide type couplers are widely known as conventional yellow couplers. Although conventional yellow couplers have been useful in the past, there is a need to further improve their characteristics. For instance, conventional yellow couplers produce images which have low fastness to light and hence, an improvement in fastness to light is required.